


while there's life, there is hope

by swirlingchaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, I'm so sorry, M/M, OT5 Friendship, and sappy, because i'm a sappy sort of person apparently, idek what this is, this is all fluff, well they talk about babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swirlingchaos/pseuds/swirlingchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Babies from same sex couples now possible following stem cell breakthrough</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>------------ </p><p>Niall reads the best news he's read all year, and everyone gets a bit excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	while there's life, there is hope

**Author's Note:**

> For [Emmie](http://www.worshippedlove.tumblr.com), because this is partly her fault. I don't have anything else to say for myself. Read [this](http://www.ibtimes.co.uk/babies-same-sex-couples-now-possible-following-stem-cell-breakthrough-1489081), in case you haven't already, and squeal with excitement like I did.
> 
> Title is a quote by Stephen Hawking, because why not.

"Lou! Haz!" Niall yelled as he ran the five steps separating his hotel room door from Louis and Harry's. "Lads, open up, I don't care what you're doing in there this is important you have to—oh," he stopped shouting when Louis opened the door. Niall pushed past him and heard Louis sighing and closing the door.

Louis raised an eyebrow at Niall, who was now waving his phone in the air, calling for Harry. "Niall, indoor voice please," he sighed again and went to sit on the sofa. His hangover really wasn't that bad, but he was grumpy and Harry wasn't there, and he'd appreciate it if Niall could tone it down.

"Why are you moping, where's Harry?" Niall asked, voice almost imperceptibly less loud.

"'m not moping, and Harry and I don't need to know where the other is all the time," Louis huffed. His response was met with an incredulous sort of silence from his friend, and he relented. "Fine, he went to Liam's room to facetime his mum. Apparently if he's with me then Anne and I just start talking _about_ him and not actually pay any attention _to_ him, so."

Niall cackled, loudly, and Louis wanted to crawl under the covers until Harry came back to cuddle him or until they dragged him out of bed for the show tonight. "Niall. What do you want?" he asked, voice tight.

"Oh fuck it, I can't wait to tell you, but you have to promise me you'll tell Harry when I'm there, I wanna see his face. Oh man, you're both gonna shit yourselves this is great oh my—"

"Niall!"

Niall stopped rambling and shoved his phone in Louis' face, making him recoil to avoid getting smacked. "Jesus, what the hell has got you so excited, lemme..." Louis grabbed the phone to pull it within reading distance, and then almost dropped it when he saw the screen.

_**Babies from same sex couples now possible following stem cell breakthrough** _

"Oh my God? What? Niall? Oh fuck—what?!" Louis' eyes flicked from the screen to Niall and back to the screen as though he was expecting it to say something different each time. Niall was now fist-pumping the air and doing a little dance, and Louis felt grateful he was already sitting down, because he couldn't quite feel his legs.

"I call godfather to the first one!" Niall crowed, lunging at Louis and squeezing him tightly. "Those babies are going to be the cutest babies in the world!"

"Niall get off me, is this serious? Is this an actual serious article, and not like, The Onion?" Louis asked, breathless. 

"It's for real mate, read it!" Niall said, letting him go and sitting pressed to his side instead. Louis read in silence for a few minutes, unable to let it sink in.

"Fuck, I can't believe this is possible... two years...?" Louis turned to look at his friend, who was beaming at him. 

"I reckon they'll have to pass laws to avoid the whole designer babies thing it talks about at the end of the article, but mate, can you imagine? A baby with both yours and Harry's genes? You could even get a tall version of yourself!"

"Oi!" Louis punched Niall's arm, but he was laughing. His head easily conjured up images of what their children would look like; it wasn't the first time he'd fantasised about this. "I have to tell Harry now," he smiled, starting to get up. 

"I'll get them all, hold on," Niall said, already pulling his phone to his ear and walking towards the door. "Laaaads! Band meeting! Love nest! Now!" Louis heard him calling through the corridor and banging on doors. He shook his head, still processing what he'd just read.

"Niall, this better be important—"

"What's this about?"

"Did you finally convince Louis to let you watch him and Harry go at it and you thought to invite us?"

"No Zayn, but I haven't lost hope. Now shush, and get in," Niall rolled his eyes, pushing them inside the room.

The boys came in one by one, and Harry took Niall's previous spot by Louis' side. "Hi love," he murmured in Louis' ear, making him smile even wider. His hangover was mostly forgotten by now; his boy was back, and there was a possibility they could have their own children, and there was nothing more Louis could ask for. Except perhaps a lot of HarryandLouis babies, he thought, positively giddy with it. 

They all turned to look at Niall. He was looking extremely pleased with himself, and he gave Zayn and Liam a smug smile.

"Alright, what d'you know that we don't?" Zayn asked suspiciously.

"Well, my dear friends, I was just messing about on twitter, and I happened to find something very, very interesting, you see, and—"

"Just tell us, will you," Liam demanded. "It's a good thing, right?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that," Niall said, passing his phone to Liam and Zayn first, who put their heads together so they could both see.

"Oh my God," Zayn said softly, eyes still scanning the article, while Liam just looked from Niall to Harry and Louis on the sofa, a slow smile spreading on his face.

"Guys..." Liam whispered.

"Shh, give it to Harry now!" Niall cried, unable to contain his excitement.

"Should I be worried?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Just read," Zayn told him, handing him the phone.

Harry did drop it. It fell with a dull thud on the carpet, but none of them was paying attention, because the shocked, beautiful, hopeful look on Harry's face was too lovely to miss. Harry himself didn't know how to feel, because, sure, he'd known about the possibility, but it was all theoretical, and he'd never really let himself hope for it, but now....

"Lou? Is this... Could we? I mean, is this saying that I could actually give you this? That we can have this?" Harry turned towards Louis, and Louis felt like his breath had been punched out of him, because Harry was beautiful, with his long wavy hair and his pink lips and his green eyes that had misted over but still managed to stare at Louis so intensely, and Harry's voice was impossibly soft, and Louis just loved him so much.

"I... I dunno Hazza, it looks like it? Like, maybe it won't work, or something, so we shouldn't get our hopes up? It says two years though," Louis said just as softly, noticing the other three boys had retired to a corner, letting them have their moment. He should have known that Harry would get emotional, thus making him emotional as well. Louis grabbed one of Harry's hands, bringing it on his lap and playing with his fingers while he talked. "I really want this too, and hoping for the best isn't such a horrible thing, right?"

"No, it's not, fuck, I want it so bad now," Harry said, turning his hand over to intertwine their fingers together and squeezing Louis' hand. "Like, I would love any child I had with you, whether they were from just one of us, or adopted, because they'd be ours and we'd be raising them together, you know that, but... our babies, Lou, our own children, I didn't know it was something I could hope for, I just...." he trailed off, and Louis was smiling dazedly at him. Harry held his gaze until he just had to kiss him, but he was smiling too and soon their kisses dissolved into breathless giggles, their foreheads resting together.

"I love you so much," Louis said, wrapping his arms around his boy, feeling Harry murmur his "I love you too" into his neck.

"Can we join in now?" Niall asked then, not waiting for a reply before jumping on top of the couple.

"Yeah, that was the most gag-inducing I've seen you two be for a while, and I walked in on Louis having phone-sex with Harry just a few months ago...." Zayn drawled, but his smiling crinkly eyes betrayed him.

"Shut up Malik, you were totally digging it. Just get in here, you too Payno, c'mon." Louis' reply came muffled from underneath the ball of excitement otherwise known as Niall, but there really wasn't any place he'd rather be.

"Does this mean Louis could get a tall version of himself?" Liam asked once they were all cuddled impossibly close on the small sofa, which made it easy for Louis to whack him in the head. "Ow! It's a legitimate question!"

"High five me Liam, I said the same thing!" Niall said, raising his hand even though it was impossible for them to actually high five each other due to their positions. Harry giggled until Louis pouted at him. He pecked his lips twice so he'd stop, and once more so he'd smile again. 

"No but like, a baby with his blue eyes, and curly hair...." Harry said dreamily. "Like, a mini Tomlinson-Styles, running around backstage, lots of them... They'd be so beautiful, the prettiest babies ever...." Louis was going to burst with love and longing.

"Oh yeah, we can all imagine your dimpled soft-fringed green-eyed high-cheekboned baby," Zayn tried to say in a high-pitched voice, but he cracked halfway through and finished with a snort. They all burst out laughing, but Louis and Harry both secretly hoped that would be the case. They all relaxed into a content silence, until Harry broke it.

"Hey, do you think they'll manage to make male pregnancy possible next?" 

**Author's Note:**

> The babies the boys describe were actual things Emmie said to me to hurt me. I needed to vent my feelings. Science, please make it happen.


End file.
